the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Executioner
The Executioner '''(real name '''Barry Maglio) is the brother of Bill Maglio and uncle of Edward Maglio, Natalie Maglio, Marsha Maglio, Ava Maglio, and Olivia Maglio. Biography Military Career Not much is known about Barry's early life, though it is known that he participated in MMA fights in his youth. In 1984, he joined the United States Army, serving in the 34th Infantry Division, also known as the Red Bulls. Eventually, he was transferred to Delta Force, where he participated in Operation Gothic Serpent in 1993. He was one of many soldiers who personally witnessed two American Blackhawks being shot down in Mogadishu and also had a role during the Mogadishu Mile. At one point, he married a woman named Maria Singleton. He left Delta Force in 2009, and eventually became an uncle to his brother Bill's children. In 2010, he joined the FBI. Burn the Dragon During the events of Burn the Dragon, Barry witnessed Edward receiving a pair of camera glasses for his Christmas present. He later had a hand in helping Edward Maglio expose a fellow student of his who was suspected of academic dishonesty. Becoming the Executioner Sometime after the events of Burn the Dragon, Barry was involved in the theft of a mysterious object, later known as Element X, stolen during a museum heist. After recovering the object and arresting the thieves, he examined the object, which gave his body a rather violent reaction and left him in a coma for about three weeks. When he woke up approximately three weeks later, he discovered that his body had been greatly enhanced beyond that of a normal human, and that the object had been stolen again. As a result of the incident, he was temporarily put on Administrative leave. During this time, he'd learned that Element X had been stolen once again. However, as he was unable to return to the FBI as a result of his "accident", Barry instead became a vigilante bounty hunter to make a living until he was cleared for duty again, operating under the name Executioner. As the Executioner, Barry was able to successfully track down and help the police apprehend the people responsible for the theft of Element X. The Maglio Retribution During the events of The Maglio Retribution, he forms the Righteous Crusaders alongside his brother Bill and his nieces and nephews. He also has a hand in training the anti-government Venezuelan rebels during the Venezuelan Civil War and participates in a vengeful massacre against the Eternals after his brother Bill is killed. Personal details Personality Barry is a kind and loving family man, and a vicious, vengeful warrior all at the same time. He is very protective of his family, as evidenced by the vengeful mentality he had after witnessing Bill Maglio being stabbed to death by La Plaga, a hitman in The Eternals. He is also quite humorous, known to crack jokes to lighten the mood in tense situations. Physical appearance Barry is a tall, muscular man with short, black hair and a small stubble for facial hair. However, in more recent times, he has developed an obsessive compulsive mentality towards shaving. Habits and beliefs TBA Powers and Abilities Powers *'Pain Suppression': Element X gave Barry the enhancement of Pain Suppression; his body was incapable of feeling pain and this allowed him to think clearly despite a grievous injury. *'Enhanced Durability': Element X enhanced Barry's physical durability (ability to resist damage), which allowed him to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults. However, this didn't make him untouchable; this merely made him last longer in hand to hand combat compared to most people. For example, a liver punch would completely incapacitate or outright kill a normal human in a fight, but in Barry's case, it would take several liver punches to incapacitate/kill him. *'Enhanced Endurance': Element X gave Barry the ability to run faster and longer than a normal human. Edward has commented that with this kind of power, Barry could easily win the Boston Marathon. *'Enhanced Strength': Thanks to Element X, as well as his exoskeleton suit, Barry possessed superhuman strength, allowing him to Lift objects that are heavy for normal humans, dual wield two Barrett .50-caliber rifles, and kill people simply by punching them hard enough. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Barry's enhanced body can heal much faster than a normal human; for example, he was shot with a high caliber Desert Eagle pistol, which would normally take months to heal. In Barry's case, the wound was healed within five days with little scarring. *'Enhanced Survivability': Element X left Barry with the uncanny ability to survive things that a normal person cannot; for example, getting hit with a freight train (which would normally kill a human on impact) would merely knock him unconscious for at least three days. Getting hit with a Peterbilt truck would only leave him with a concussion. However this superpower has limitations; falling from Mount Everest, as opposed to falling into the Hudson River from the Brooklyn Bridge, will kill him. *'Hunger Suppression': Unlike a normal human, Barry can suppress hunger for exceedingly long periods of time. He has been known to go for approximately six weeks without eating. For instance, he went for several weeks without eating during the Venezuelan Civil War, much to the concern of his nieces and nephews. Edward and Marsha have both commented that at the rate that Barry was abstaining from food, a normal person would have starved to death. *'Overexertion Immunity': Barry is resistant/immune to the effects of physical, mental and spiritual overexertion, allowing him to push his body beyond its normal limits when it comes to physical activity. Abilities *'Master martial artist': Barry is skilled in various martial arts, most of which he learned participating in MMA fights. *'Master marksman': Barry is quite a good shooter, thanks to his military background. During his time in Delta Force, he served as a sniper, fighting alongside Bill Maglio throughout the Battle of Mogadishu and Operation Gothic Serpent. He is an expert at sniping, able to hit targets from hundreds of kilometers away. His marksman skills led him to be quite feared among the Somalis, who saw him as the "American Devil." *'Master tactician': Barry is an excellent tactician, able to come up with battle strategies on the fly (much like his brother Bill). He was able to take charge of a situation quite well, as evidenced by when the Righteous Crusaders accidentally walked into a firefight between The Eternals and CIA operatives hunting down El Toro. His tactician skills also made him quite a competent leader, as he saved Edward Maglio's life multiple times thanks to his quick thinking. Equipment Weapons * Beretta M9A1: This was Barry's personal defense pistol until 2018. *'Ruger GP100': This was Barry's signature weapon during his early years as the American Judge *'Ruger Redhawk': This large framed double action revolver was the main weapon used by Barry until the Venezuelan Civil War. *'Tavor TAR-21': This bullpup assault rifle was used to massacre dozens of Los Eternos gunmen during the mission to rescue Marsha Maglio. *'Micro Tavor MTAR-21': This compact variant of the TAR-21 was one of Barry's frequently used weapons during the War on the Eternals. *'AAC Honey Badger': This rifle was used during a stealth operation against Division 9. *'Glock 19': This was Barry's backup sidearm during the Venezuelan Civil War. *'Desert Eagle Mark XIX': Barry dual-wielded this gun while massacring Division 9 operatives at a Division 9 FOB in Venezuela. *'Kel-Tec KSG': Barry carried a customized KSG that fired flechettes during a massacre of Los Eternos operatives in the Venezuelan countryside. *'Mossberg 590': During a massacre of Division 9 agents, Barry used a customized Mossberg 590 that fired 12 gauge "Macho Gaucho Rounds". *'M1014': A Benelli M1014 customized to fire 12-gauge "Triple Doom Slugs" and "Terminator X shells" became one of Barry's main weapons against Division 9 agents during a battle to kill El Toro. *'Milkor MGL': This grenade launcher was used to launch a raid against a Los Eternos hitman's Hacienda. Gallery Barry Maglio.jpg Quotes "You screw with me, you bite the bullet. Plain and simple." - Barry Maglio regarding his "War Doctrine." Category:Characters